Hostage
by maryhell
Summary: Edward and Jasper are members of NYPD SWAT, and are in love. When they get involved in a rival gang war, a skeleton come out of the closet that neither are prepared for. Will they survive?  Rated M for mature themes and actions. Ed & Jazz pairing.Guy/Guy


**Pairing:** Jasper/ Edward

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Mrs. S Meyer. Any characters not owned by SM are purely fictitious.

**Warnings:** Story contains intimate guy/guy action so must be over 18 to read.

**A/N** – Story told mainly from Jaspers POV. Lemons from the off, but there is a story there too. Just establishing the love these guys have for each other first.

**Chapter 1 – Meet The Pack**

**JPOV**

I slid my key in the lock, finally home after a long day. I could hear the banter of The Pack through the wood. I take in a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey Chief, made it out of the closet then!" boomed Emmett, with a huge smile on his face. It was a good thing Edward had already swallowed his drink or it would have coated the walls. As it was, I could hear him coughing. Emmett was referencing the size of my office—if only he knew what he'd almost stumbled upon.

After a very quick glance at Edward, "Yeah, yeah, very funny, Yogi, ha ha. It was deciphering all your reports that kept me holed up all day, so you'll be pleased to know they'll be back on your desks ready for a re-write tomorrow mornin'!"

A huge collective groan came from The Pack, AKA one of New York's finest SWAT teams. A bunch of misfits; big on heart, amazing all-around ability, specialists in their own areas, but they loved being in the field rather than writing reports of their exploits. Let me introduce you:

Edward (Psych) Cullen – Pack/Team Leader. NYPD born and bred. He has a sixth sense when it comes to people, and could pretty much read any situation like he was in the heads of the perps themselves. Can be a hot head, but it's rare. 6'2, copper colored hair, lean—but all muscle, strong jaw, slightly tanned, and the most gorgeous green eyes you have ever seen.

Sam (Wolf) Uley – Edward's Beta. He could track anything and sniff out main trouble areas. A totally grounded solid man, and unfazeable. Every team needs a Sam. A tall 6'0, stocky Native American, short dark brown hair with eyes the same color, russet skin. Soft but strong features and teeth so white they could blind you.

Emmett (Yogi) McCarty – explosives. Ex SEAL - Could identify and diffuse (if necessary) any bomb or explosive—but was really in his element when blowing stuff up. Acts like a big kid, but he really is a papa bear, as well as looking like one. Simply a huge human being in body and personality standing at 6'3. Cropped dark hair, baby blue eyes, cheeky grin, boa constrictor arms, though he would argue he had a python in his pants too. I ain't goin' there. All spare time is usually spent in the gym with the weights.

Rosalie (Mama) Hale – Close Combat. Originally LAPD. She keeps everyone's self defense up to scratch. Cross trained in multiple martial arts. Heaven help anyone who tried to corner Rosalie, cos she can be scary as shit just by lookin' at yuh. She is also very protective of her team as she classes them as closer than family. She looks like she belongs on the catwalk, but boy is she lethal. 5'8, shoulder length blonde hair, a body most women would die for, long legs, blue eyes, and pale skin. Some people think we're related when they see us together, but that's fluke not genetics.

Leah (Hawkeye) Clearwater – munitions. Ex Army Sniper. Best shot and weapons expert. She could slice and dice you with a flick of the wrist, or shoot you dependant on her preference and mood. She's got an attitude, but when the chips are down – you want her covering your back. 5'5, thin, a bit of a beanstalk, almost black bobbed hair, chocolate eyes.

Seth (Ferret) Clearwater – Multi-talented in entry and exit work at all heights and locations. Especially adept at working within confined spaces – hence the nickname, Instead of going into the Army like his sister, Leah, he hit the Seattle streets. A reformed thief who, after juvie, was put through an experimental police program and eventually ended up in The Pack. Meaning he could be a sneaky little bugger, in the best way of course. He loves a challenge and always has a smile on his face. He is scrawny to look at, but what's there is ripped and well trained. He just makes 5'3 which is small for a guy and positively teeny compared to the rest of us, but that's what makes him perfect for his role within the team. Features much like Leah, except he is always sporting a smile instead of a frown.

Alice (Pixie) Brandon – Communications. It's tempting to say that Alice came from Neverland, but in fact she came from MIT. Alice does have interesting zoning out moments but there is no doubting if the info is out there to be found, she can find a way to get it—whether through bugging, hacking or tracking. Alice at a comms convention is like watching a pixie that has been given a new bag of fairy dust by Santa himself. She's nice to humans unless they ruffle her wings—then she becomes evil pixie. At a minimal 4'8, brown short spiky hair, petite features, blue eyes, as I said pixie.

And me, Jasper Whitlock – Chief. The powers that be didn't want to break up The Pack, and they didn't want to be broken up either. It can be awkward to get a promotion and work with the same guys as a superior, so they tend to promote from outside the teams. I had a team of my own across town (the Yankees). I knew I was in line for a promotion, and that the next slot that came up would be mine. The fact that it was in the same place as Edward made the deal that much sweeter. Although there was some concern at the time whether I would be willing to put my brother into life threatening situations. Yup, Ed's my brother.

Sending him out on the job, wasn't a problem—yes, I would be worried, but neither of us were rookies, we knew what it was all about. We're well trained, good at our jobs, and the adrenaline rush was something else. What was difficult though—whether we were on the same team or not (and it was not frequent cos Ed was good), was seeing him come home with injuries. Battle scars were part of the job, nature of the beast as it were, and those I could deal with. But there were a couple of times when Ed needed hospitalization, and those times were tough for several reasons. He was a fellow officer, family… and my lover, something nobody in New York but us knew.

WHAT? Incest I hear you say—no, no, no, no. One Whitlock, one Cullen, remember.

Edward and I are not genetically related. I was fostered by the Cullens after my parents died in a car accident not long after we moved to New York from Texas—I was 14. After the initial emotional strain of losing my parents, Ed and I became friends, and eventually inseparable, so the state allowed me to stay with the Cullens till I was old enough to decide my own path in life. Esme couldn't have any more children after Edward; there had been complications with the birth. Obviously, Esme never went into details with us boys, which would have been just weird and awkward. Anyway, we went through college and police training together to eventually end up here in SWAT.

_It was during one of the hospital visits that I realized that, what up to now I had seen and accepted as brotherly love, had morphed into something else. Something… more. We'd all spent time in the hospital; it was inevitable given our profession. But on this occasion, there had been an explosion, the force of which had knocked Ed out. He was out cold for a few hours and he was kept in for observation due to a concussion, but seeing him in that hospital bed out to the world… Well, it was a close call. Had he stood anywhere else but where he was, the outcome would have been much worse. That realization of possibly losing him had stirred feelings in me which I had no choice but to acknowledge, they hit me like a freight train, and from that moment I couldn't get, 'the lover, Edward' out of my head. To those looking in, it looked like I was uber worried, which I was. Of course, Carlisle and Esme were worried too, it was especially difficult on Carlisle—he dreads any of his family being bought into ER. It's a parent's worst nightmare. The Pack was family to him too, but obviously Ed and I were special. Their house was like ground Zero to us. _

I digress. Not long after I had the balls to confront Edward, well it all sorta happened one night, but that's another tale for another time, suffice to say we have been physically together now for 8 months, and I have been chief for 6 months. One of the youngest chiefs in the force, I'm proud to say. So, yes this is all still relatively new, difficult to hide and we are both very horny, and considering the day I have had with reports and all, I just want to curl up with Edward, and partake in some stress relief.

So, with that in mind. The mutts in our apartment.

"Ok then, you bunch of miscreants, I'm tired, hungry, pissed off and in need of a bath, so unless you guys want to be scarred for life by listening to me sing, or seeing me in a towel, I suggest you hit the road. NOW."

They all started to move, moaning, "AAAhhhh, chief, do we have to, we could call for pizza while you're indisposed?"

"OUT NOW!"

"Yes, chief," they all say with a scowl. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye pups," I say, waving with a grin on my face.

Shutting the door behind them, "FINALLY!" I exclaimed, leaning my back against it, and closing my eyes.

**EPOV**

As soon as Jasper walked in the apartment, I could see he was drained. I took a gulp of my beer and set it down on the floor ready to get Jasper one.

Then I heard Emmett shout, "Hey Chief, made it out of the closet then!" and I choked.

Emmett slapped my back several times thinking the beer had gone down the wrong way. Instead of getting up, I stayed in my seat needing to gather my composure, so I picked up my beer again, and sat back, quietly listening to the banter. Jasper had a smile on his face now and glanced at me, before dealing with a counter attack to Emmett. He knew what I'd reacted to. He could read me like a book. This was no surprise, since we had been together, one way or another, for years. First, as brothers, now as lovers. We knew each other intimately, inside and out.

Anyway, it was clear by the look on his face that he was stressed, and that he wanted, no needed, The Pack out and gone for the night. He covered his tracks talking about the reports that we were all going to have to re-write. Damn it, I thought we'd beaten him this time, but as much as we try, it is very rare that we could outsmart one Jasper H. Whitlock. His brain was always working, and he never knew how to switch it off by himself. I stared into my beer because I didn't dare look at him. To look at the man I loved, heart and soul, would have given the game away to anyone observant enough. That hair, those eyes you could drown in, oh, and that mouth, his beautifully shaped plump lips were made for kissing, among other things—mmm, what that mouth could do.

I shouted my goodbyes to the team as they filed out.

When I heard Jasper say, "FINALLY!" I knew exactly what to do. My man needed some Edward TLC.

**JPOV**

Before I realized it, Edward was snaking his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose into my neck. Peppering slow but light lingering kisses from my collar bone, up my jugular, along my jaw to that favorite spot behind my ear—giving it special attention with his tongue, whispering in my ear, "Anything I can do for you, love?" just before he took my lobe between his teeth, giving it a light tug, soothing it with damp lips. As he alternated between tongue, teeth, and lips on each side of my neck, his hands were running up and down my spine in a soothing, but oh so sexy, motion. I was speechless, unable to even open my eyes. I was in heaven. He was quiet, tender, and caring.

He took my hands; leading me slowly to the bedroom (we have 2 bedrooms, one for appearances, the other, ours). I followed willingly, my eyes half closed still in a dream state, imagining the feel of those succulent lips on my neck. Only this time I had a huge grin plastered on my face.

Seating me on the edge of the bed, my man slowly removed each stitch of clothing, starting with my shoes and socks, followed by my jacket, tie and holster. My belt and the top of my trousers fell apart at the touch of magical hands, pulling out my shirt and deliberately undoing each button, kissing every piece of exposed skin as he went. Slipping my shirt from my shoulders, he pushed me back to the bed. OHHH, this was bliss.

* * *

><p>AN: If you wish to read any more of this story you will find it over on The Writers Coffee Shop under my penname maryhell.

This story is ten chapters long and has a main storyline centred around the SWAT team and their involvment in a bank heist, but also contains some explicit lemons in this and some future chapters which are not suitable for the current ffn ratings.


End file.
